OBJECTIVES: To extend our studies of the genetic control of the transformed and tumorigenic phenotypes in human cells. This includes analysis of chromosomal and extrachromosomal control of the expression of these phenotypes and determination of markers specifically associated with the tumorigenic phenotype.